Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to the promotion of service registry objects and in particular to the promotion of service registry objects in an enterprise architecture.
In a service oriented architecture, a software enterprise service bus (ESB) is used to facilitate communication between different domains on the bus. Each domain on an ESB usually includes a service registry. The main function of the service registry is to act as a repository for data such as the associated domain's service-related data and descriptions of the domain's service-related data. For instance, the service registry can be used to store the physical documents or objects related to the description of a service (e.g., service endpoint objects).
A governance service registry (e.g., WebSphere Service Registry and Repository by International Business Machines Corp.) on a governance domain stores an object and associates the object with a governance lifecycle, which includes various states. When the object reaches a certain state in its lifecycle, the object is promoted from the governance service registry to a production service registry in a production environment.
For example, a service endpoint object stores information about a simple object access protocol (SOAP) endpoint address of a web service definition language (WSDL) service in a governance service registry. When the WSDL service transitions to a lifecycle state “Approved for Production,” the SOAP endpoint is promoted to a production service registry.